Blood Thirsty Love
by Makiah.The.Awesome.12
Summary: Alec Volturi falls quickly for the human he finds; Mattie Darnell.
1. Mattie

Alec's POV:

I fidget with my fingers angrily, my patience growing weary with every passing minute. I can feel my eyes growing darker from hunger, and I start to picture me drinking humans blood, the satisfying taste rolling on my tongue, and the warm liquid falling down my cold throat. My eyes only got darker. It's starts to rain, drenching my dark brown hair, and my clothes in the process, though I don't move, though it doesn't bother me.

I actually smile, and my smile is not one of goodness, the smile was evil, and evil that made my eyes sparkle. I had made up my mind. Screw Jane, I needed to hunt, and badly. I took off running in the opposite direction of Jane, sniffing the air till I caught a scent, one that made me stop in my tracks. I had never smelt anything so heavenly in my existence. Vanilla, Jasmine, and Strawberries. Just heavenly. I ran again, not from hunger, but from curiosity.

Suddenly I hit something, and I looked down, there laying on the ground infront of me was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my life. I was speechless, as I held out my hand to her, which she took slowly, and to my surprise, she didn't shudder away from the coldness of me. "Hello, I'm Mattie, Mattie Darnell." The angel said, her teeth chartering. " Mattie, what a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl, well I'm Alec, Alec Volturi." I heard her heart speed up, and she bit her lip. I brushed her cheek sexily smiling. Suddenly my lips were on hers, passionately kissing them. At first she was in total shock, but she kissed me back, her lips tasting like heaven on earth. Her hands went up to my hair, tugging and pulling it. I growled in her mouth, then moaned. I stopped the kiss, in fear of killing her and ran off, leaving her soaking the rain.

My vision was clouded with pictures of her. Her black hair carousing her pale face, and her pink lips pursed, with her emerald green eyes staring back at me, taunting me. I screamed, screamed as loud as I could, not knowing what to do.

I lift my head up, only to meet a very angry Jane approaching. Oh **Shit**!


	2. Incest!

Alec's POV:

" How could you Alec?!" My sister yelled, snarling and growling at me, as she stood in front of me. " How could you kiss that _mortal_, you could have just eaten the bitch, but no you had to just go and kiss her, Aro will hear about this brother, and he will let me eat her, while you watch!" " I can just feel her warm blood flowing down my throat, as I rip her neck in half." Something in me snapped at that moment, all I saw was red, fiery red. She stepped back, fear plastered on her face. My hands went into tight fists and clenched, as I held them together so I wouldn't rip her to shreds. I walked towards her, lifting my hands till they were on her shoulders, and backed her up till she was almost against the wall and then I smashed her back into it, my fingers scratching into her tough skin." That hurts Alec!" she yelled trying to pry my hands off of her, but they only clamped further, almost ripping open her marble flesh. My eyes brimmed with tears that would never fall, tears off rage. I stared deep into her blood red eyes, glaring with all my anger I had ever felt. I bet if looks could kill she would be dead about now. I leaned in, and yelled Harshly " You will never talk about her like that again, do you hear me?! I love her, with all my heart, and if you kill her, I will kill you myself, Jane, I will!" she rolled her eyes. " Ya right Alec, you would kill your sister to be with _her_." she said in a sarcastic tone, which only made me angrier. Then I felt enormous pain, and I screamed out as I lost my grip on her, and fell to the floor. I watched her run away, her feet never touching the ground, But I didn't try to get up, I just layed there, unable to move, but if I didn't I knew for sure Jane would...._kill_ her. I cringed at the thought. Finally I got to my feet, running in the direction that Jane went. My feet pounded on the ground, going faster and further with every stride. I growled as I glided through the streets, turning my head in every direction, and my blood red eyes longing to find them. If Jane killed her, I don't know what I would do, probably kill her, but the Aro would probably have me killed. A scream yanked me out of my thoughts. " **MATTIE**!!!" I yelled, pushing myself faster and faster. Finally I stopped, and stared at a sight of horror. There was Mattie, tied up and screaming at the top of her lungs as Jane killed her whole family. I growled, my eyes meeting Jane's blood red ones as I pounced upon her, my body on top of hers. She thrashed under me, trying to get to Mattie, but couldn't, I was just to strong. My hands restricted her arms, as I leaned down and yelled into her ear. " HOW COULD YOU JANE?!!! HOW COULD YOU, I LOVE HER AND YOU TRY TO KILL HER?!!! WHAT KIND OF SISTER KILLS HER OWN BROTHERS SOLEMATE?!!" I waited for her to answer, but she kept silent. " ANSWER ME!!!" She still didn't answer, and I growled, baring my white needle sharp teeth. " I SAID, ANSWER ME!!!! " She closed her eyes, as if to think of an answer, and let out an unneeded breath. " I just wanted to have you all to myself, just us two, me and you." I was dumbfounded, was Jane in love with me? I looked in her eyes and got my answer, they were filled with lust and affection as they stared at me. " Jane, are you in love with me?" I asked weary of her answer " Duh Alec." then before I knew it she was kissing me passionately. I was utterly shocked, and disgusted, and soon I was off of her and she had lost her senses. " EWW!!" I said as I rubbed my mouth off, grossed out by her action. I looked over at Mattie, whose eyes were blood shot from sobbing, and her hair in a disarray, clamped to her sweaty forehead. I walked over to where she was tied up at, and reached my hand out to untie the tan rope that constricted her. She cringed from my pale hand, starting to shake violently, and I swiped my hand back, dreading what I did. Then I tried again, slower, and soon had her in my arms, comforting her as she sobbed into my brown vest jaket. I silently lifted her and ran out of the house, running to the castle.


	3. Affaire unraveling, and the escape

I ran straight into the castle, only stopping when I was at my room. I set her on the bed, making sure I didn't stir her, and lazed beside her. My fingers fiddled with her black curls, gently brushing them like they would fall out at any second. She was so beautiful when she slept' I thought to myself, smiling. Her eyes started to flutter, and my red irises met Blue-Green ones. She gasped, her breathing coming in short breaths, and fell off the bed. " Mattie are you alright?" I asked her as I helped her back onto the bed. " Yeah, just a little flustered" she leaned her head on my shoulder, sighing and breathing in deep.

" Why did you save me?" she asked, her eyes clear and filling with tears. " I guess because I didn't want you to die, because I love you." I stared into her eyes, as if searching for something that wasn't there, like life." You...love....me?" " Yes, deeply." My lips then brushed hers, the coldness and warmness together made me almost moan, but I held it in, not wanting to scare her. Are lips moved in sink, practically dancing. I broke the kiss and stared into her sparkling, deep, set aqua eyes. She started to bit her lip, nervousness in her gaze.

" Your so cute when you do that" my pale hand softly rubbed her cheek. " Do what?" she stared at me, confused." Bite your lip, it's so cute" her cheeks flushed a red tint, making my throat burn, but not with hunger. I needed her, so badly it burnt to think about it. I sickened me to think that way, I'm no horn-dog, nope. " So are we like a couple now?" I honestly hadn't thought about it, were we? Totally.

" I guess." " So does that mean I can kiss yo- " ALEC!!!"Aro! Oh Fuck! I started to get up, but then was thrown against the wall, my desk crumbling. Damn you Felix, damn you to Hell!!!" I guess you brought a snack my little petite 14 year old" I growled as he grabbed Mattie, held her by her hair, and put his teeth just above her neck. Everything happened so fast then. I was in a frenzy, an erratic frenzy. I punched Felix in the dick, grabbed Mattie, and put her behind me. I stood, crouched, ready to pounce and rip Felix limb from limb if I went to that.

" Ow Damn you Alec, Damn you and your fist of furry!!!" I growled, showing my teeth to him." Whats the big idea Felix, hmm? Why are you trying to kill Mattie?"I had walked over to him and was right in front of him, glaring. " I thought you did have a snack Alec, sorry Mattie" " Oh and Aro wants to see you and her in the throne room." I nodded and grabbed Mattie's hand, pulling her with me. Soon we were in the throne room, Jane glaring at us with her bloody red eyes. " Bitch" I heard Mattie mutter under her breath, her eyes glaring back at Jane. I stared at her wide eyed, surprised. "What? Can't a girl cuss?" I nodded.

"

Alec? Do you have something to explain? Like this _human_ is not dead, and your holding hands with _it_? " Mattie is not an _it_, dumb-ass, she's a female, girl, not an _it_." From that comment I got a snicker from Felix, idiot. Aro just glared at me."Well, I fell in love with her, I kissed her, ran away, Jane came after me, then ran to kill Mattie, I got her just in time, she kissed me, I got Mattie and ran away" " So there" I looked up to everyone staring at Jane, there expressions disgusted. Her eyes started to tear up, and a tinkling cry abrupted in the quiet throne room, and she ran out. " Now look what you did Alec, you stupid idiot, you hurt her feelings, broke her heart, you should have made your self fall into her feelings, and all you had to do was kill the dumb human, I'm very disappointed."

I was shocked, was Aro telling me I should have had incest with her, have sex? " Are you crazy Aro? Cause I did not just hear you say to have hot sex with my sister, that is just sick, and wrong." The whole guard, including his wife, who I hadn't known was there, gaped at him, like he was a loony. He laughed, the sound cutting through my sensitive ears and into my anger. " Oh, I know why you want me and Jane to be together, so you don't have to live in secrecy anymore from the whole guard, plus your wife, that you and Jane have been having an affair." He just stared at me, all his laughter and craziness gone, replaced by suspicion. " Hes lying, Sully, you have to believe me!" He as the point to histarics, it was hilarious. " Save it for someone who cares, _Aro._" Sulpicia walked up to me, putting her hand on my face. " Thank you, Alec, I knew something was going on when him and Jane kept running off after meetings, now I know why, so, thank you" She took her hand off of my face and ran off, out of the castle. " Look what you did, always making things wrong, I'm putting an end to you, Guards!" No one moved, well someone did, but it was Felix, who ran and got behind us. " Lets go" Felix said, picking Mattie and me up and running. Soon we were out of the castle, and into the cover of the trees. " Put me down Felix, and give me Mattie. He dropped me and sat Mattie on her feet, at least he didn't drop her to. " Okay, where do we go?" Felix asked, oh gosh, he was stupid. " To the Cullen's you dumb ass." " Get on my back" I told Mattie, kissing her cheek. "

She got on my back, and we took off running, in the way of the nearest airport.


	4. Cousins, Daughters, and Felix gone loose

We were in an airport, waiting for are plane to Port Angles to come back. Mattie was sitting on my lap, playing with my hair, which felt really good. Felix was hunting in the forest near by, hoping to not attack the humans.

"When's Felix getting back?" "In a moment, hes hunting, doesn't want to hurt any humans you know" She nodded and smiled at me, her white teeth showing in the dark night. I smirked back at her, bringing my lips to hers in a ruff, passionate kiss. They tasted of rain, sun, earth, everything imaginable with a hint of honey. My hands twirled in her black fountain of hair, making her moan softly. I made me want to go farther, and I moaned too, louder though, and people started to look. I stopped and just stared into her beautiful, compelling eyes, the green shining with life as I licked my lips at her. : Well, look who it is? Matt." Mattie gasped and turned around, her eyes meeting a blonde girls eyes, glaring though clenched teeth.

" What are you doing here? I thought you were in that insane asylum, trying to kill your parents and your self, right?" The other girl glared, pink eye shadow clumping, and she spoke, " Actually, I was in Paris, visiting some old friends. Guys if you will. So how has your life been coming too ya? Any other pregnancy's?" Mattie lept up, her eyes daggers, and she grabbed the girls face, holding it right in front of her. " You know what Bridget? Fuck off, or, if ya wanna, we could fight, right here, right now." Bridget smirked at her, and slapped her across the face, laughing. " Oh, its on bitch" Mattie said, and pounced, punching and kicking Bridget with all her might. Her nails clawed into Bridget's skin, slowly ripping it open. Bridget screamed and soon she was on top of Mattie, her hands holding both of Mattie's wrists.

Her fist collided with Mattie's face, and I almost jumped up and killed her right there. "Bitch!" Mattie yelled, anger in her beautiful voice, and her feet collided with Bridget's stomach, making her fly off into the wall. I grabbed Mattie's arms, making sure she didn't go try to kill Bridget, and ran to the woods. "Who was she" I asked her, my voice full of curiousness. "My cousin. She hates me and we fight a lot." I nodded and asked another question. "What was she talking about, asking about any other pregnancy's?" She breathed in deep, teeth clenched, and answered. "When I was 14, last year, I had a baby. Shes in England right now, with my father. I visit her every month, and my whole family knows. Her names Esmeralda, and she has the most beautiful green eyes, like mine I suppose." I was appalled, she was pregnant last year? She had a baby? I made my decision very quickly, and answered her. "We need to go to England, and get our daughter."

She nodded and smiled as I said our, grabbing my hand tightly, intertwining out pale fingers together. I stared deeply into her green eyes, feeling as if they were calling out to me in some lovely way through sight. I breathed in an unneeded breath, and took her lips on mine, tasting the sweet strawberry flavor. My mouth opened and her did too, letting me slip the tip of my tongue in her mouth. Her tongue swiftly touched mine, making me moan softly and grab her waist. Her arms grab my neck, pushing us even more together. I tongues dance together, making me feel like I'm in heaven. I stop the kiss, a I feel her pant against me. I rest her head on my chest, and sigh as she says the words that would make my unbeating heart beat so fast it stops beating. "I love you" "I love you too" I grab her hand, walking farther into the woods, and bump into something. "Oops, watch where your going Al" My body was pulled up into a standing position, and I look up to see Felix, eyes a red with a goldish tent to them.

"Thank you Felix. Anyway, were not going to Italy as we planned, were going to England." "Why are we going there?" I smiled proudly, my head held high, and said. "We have to pick up my daughter." Fel's face was twisted in a ball of emotions: Shock, confusion, and happiness. I didn't know what the happiness was for but I brushed it off, hearing him ask another question. "How do you have a daughter?" Well, technically not my daughter, but Matt's. Shes in England with her grandfather, and Mattie and me are going to pick her up and go to the Cullen's." He nodded and started for the airport, only for me to stop him. "Where do you think your going?" I asked, my voice strained as I kept my hold on him. "To the plane." He said it as if I was stupid, and I glared and answered angrily. "We can't go back, Mattie got in a fight and we have to run to England." He started to laugh, making me let go of my hold on him. "She got in a fight? Little defenseless Mattie? Oh wow, I wish would have seen that!" Mattie glared and pouted, making me want her so bad. Damn you stupid emotions! I picked Mattie up quickly, kicking Felix and started running. I heard Felix behind me as I ran, which was a good thing to say the least. My mind wandered to my new daughter, what would she look like, how would she act? I started to imagine a black haired, green eyed, pale skinned baby girl.

I couldn't contain my self and started to run faster, faster and faster till finally I reached England, seeing no sign of Felix. Oh boy, what was I thinking?


End file.
